1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection apparatus used to inspect a display module.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a conventional inspection apparatus used for visual inspection of a display module is proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-108240. This inspection apparatus is built as a housing rack composed of shelves for supporting display modules in a multiple stages; angle adjustment rods for adjusting the inclination angles of those shelves; workbenches for laying display modules on with the rear faces thereof facing upward for the purpose of wiring power and signal cables therefor; and other components.
In this conventional housing rack, the shelves and the angle adjustment rods can be moved in the front-rear direction. This permits the housing rack to cope with display modules of varying size, i.e., from small-size to large-size display modules.
However, the conventional housing rack causes the following inconvenience. In a process preceding visual inspection, with a display module laid on a workbench with the rear face of the display module facing upward, many power and signal cables extending from an operation control panel provided on the part of the housing rack need to be wired manually, one by one, to connectors and the like provided on the rear face of the display module. This results in poor workability, and thus makes improvement in manufacturing efficiency infeasible.